Asleep I Lie
by DJ Rocca
Summary: He just wanted to help her sleep. Complete


Asleep I Lie

_I can't stay forever, and you're too insulting to me darling  
I can't live forever, and be who they want me to be...  
I, I cannot pretend, I will not surrender these dreams in my head  
I, I will not disguise, they cannot cover the scars in my eyes  
Asleep I lie  
fall like I do  
will this be the first time for you  
walk on me, I walk on you  
stuck on me, stuck on you  
I, I cannot pretend, I will not surrender these dreams in my head (asleep i lie)  
I, I will not disguise, they cannot cover the scars in my eyes  
Asleep I lie  
All the things they're telling me, make me wanna up and leave  
But I'm not sure that now's the time, and I'm not sure of anything  
But even if I crossed the line, at least I'm being true to life  
It's me out with the stars tonight, its me out with the stars tonight_  
-Asleep I Lie  
by Earshot

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers RPM and Disney should be thankful for what they've done with it so far!  
**Timeline:** Ranger Red (Minor Spoilers)  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Rating:** Teen.  
**Summary: **He just wanted to help her sleep...

Scott Truman awoke from a dream of falling as his plane crashed in the wasteland beneath him. The fire licked at the bottom of his feet, he was falling into darkness and he couldn't breathe. He was shaking when he woke up and he just had to get out of the darkness of his room and into the light to chase away the images. He had just gotten to the point he wasn't dreaming of that day anymore, but revisiting the scene brought it all back. It brought back all that horror, seeing his Brother burning, feeling the bones in his shoulder snap and break as he hit the ground hard. He headed out of his room and down the stairs, the cold metal waking him, shaking the images from his mind. Right now, he just wanted a cold drink…or perhaps hot…something soothing…. That was until he saw Dr. K lying motionless on the floor of her lab.

"Dr. K!" he cried and rushed to her side, hitting his knees at the side of her form. Just as he placed his hands on her shoulders, she snapped her eyes open and she nearly bolted up.

"I'm not sleeping!" She said, though she clearly had been, a sigh of relief ran through him.

"Oh God, you scared me! Are you all right? Did you hit your head?" he asked, his hands moving from her shoulders up her neck to cup and rub her head. Making sure she wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine," her eyes darted around. "I think. What time is it?" she asked, Scott glanced at the nearest clock.

"Nearly 3 in the morning," he said softly, still rubbing her head, the pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles on the sides of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. He hadn't seen her so calm before and continued to massage her head. She was so pale it was hard to tell if she was ill or not. Actually that didn't bother him; he loved how her skin looked exactly like ivory. When he slowly stopped, she slowly cracked her eyes open and peered at him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in nearly 6 years," she told him, there was a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Really? You don't get out often though, do you? You've been here longer than me and I never saw you until you showed us. Why hide for so long?" he asked.

"Look at me Ranger Red-"

"Scott, you can call me Scott," he said with a smile, he saw the corners of her mouth turn up for a minute.

"Scott. Look at me. I'm a petite young girl, if you saw me enter as I am, as an authority figure. Would you have taken me seriously? I'm half the age of the heads of Corinth and I know more than they ever will. I would be written off and cast aside, if it weren't for the gift of anonymity…it was the best thing that ever happened to me." She said with a sigh, her eyes locked on the spotless white floor in front of her. With a frown, Scott turned her face towards him.

"I would always trust and go on your word. I will always treat you with the respect you deserve." It was a promise, something that had not graced her ears in some years.

"That's kind of you but you don't have to patronize me, Scott."

"I'm not," he said, and she immediately tensed as she heard to hurt in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I don't…" to her surprise he smiled instead.

"I know you're awkward with people, I mean, look at you and Ziggy."

"How about we don't." She stated simply which mad Scott chuckle.

"You really don't like him do you?" Scott asked with the tilt of his head.

"It's not that, it's the lack of everything that is putting all of you at risk. He asks too many questions that I don't even have the time to even humor answering, he's too young and not responsible enough for the position of Ranger Green," Scott nodded.

"You do have a few points, but you forget, I'm team leader and I choose to keep him. I won't let anything happen to the team," he swore.

"But what about you?" That question surprised him.

"I know you have my back, Dr. K."

"Kaitlyn…my name is Kaitlyn," she said precautiously, as if it was the first time she said it in years.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn, do you have a last name?" He asked, there was a slight tease on the edge of his voice.

"Kay." Scott laughed softly and Dr. K shook her head.

"May I call you Kaitlyn?" he asked, unsure if he should, she was still a very big authority figure in his life.

"In times like this when we're alone. I prefer the others not to know." She told him and he smiled, and then moved a strand of black hair from her face.

"Why were you on the floor?" he asked, getting back to what brought him there in the first place.

"I haven't slept in a few days Scott, my body wants to sleep but I can't let that happen. I have too much to do," she said, struggling to get back to her feet and failing. Scott stood and reached out for her hands, which she took and nearly fell back down once she was standing. He swept her up into his arms gracefully, which alarmed her since she was nowhere as agile as he was.

"That's it, you're coming to bed!" he decided, then paused. "Do you have a bed?"

"Of course I do!"

"Can I take you there?"

"NO!"

"…do you know where it is?" there was a long pause on her end as her feet dangled from his arms.

"Yes I do, but I think it's informal if you put me to bed," she explained, and he saw a slight pink twinge in her very white cheeks.

"So want to come to my bed?" he asked and before she answered he was already heading up the stairs.

"I see you wanted to make sure that even if I had decided not to that I would end up with you anyways." She asked and watched as he nodded.

He wordlessly carried her into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. The darkness surrounded them both but instead of images of horror filling his mind, his focus was on her breathing.

"Are you alright Kaitlyn?" he asked softly, as he set her down on his bed and sat at her side.

"I don't handle change well…if at all…I won't be able to sleep here…in fact I may have a panic attack instead," she said suddenly but stopped her rapid decent into meltdown as his hands touched her face.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'll help you sleep." He said and before she knew it, his lips were pressed to hers.

For the first time in her life, Kaitlyn not Dr. K was kissed. She found it pleasant and tender, just as Scott was being. She trembled; she wasn't used to be vulnerable, especially in the presence of a male. She never wanted to be in that situation, never weak, never scared. She was now but she was sure that Scott wouldn't hurt her.

"That was…my first…" Scott looked at her with utter disbelief.

"Your first kiss?"

"Scott, I'm only 18 and have worked for the government for the last 5 years, the year before was a whole year of surveillance. I didn't and still do not have time to be a teenage girl," she told him. To her surprise he stroked her cheek and softly pressed his lips to hers again for another kiss.

"I'm glad I have the honor," he told her.

---END---

(Actually it _isn't_ the end. It just goes...down a smutty road from there and that's a no go for PRU. If you're on The_RPM_Garage comm on LJ, its fully posted there.)

Like it? Hate it? Enlightened to Scott/K shipping? XD  
Let me know!


End file.
